The Teenage Mermaid
by GirlOnWater
Summary: Ally Dawson is a normal teenage girl who doesn't get along too well with Austin Moon, the bad boy. She is living a normal life until one night she discovered something... fishy. Now she has to try her best to keep this secret, well, a secret. Maybe this is the start of a new friendship, romance, and possibly an evil conspiracy. I do not own Austin and Ally.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I'm writing an Austin and Ally fanfiction and this is my first supernatural fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. They belong to Disney. However, I created and own Ana.**

_**Prologue**_

**Ally's POV**

So today is the last day of school at Miami High School (MHS). I'm Allyson Dawson, but my friends call me Ally. I am turning 16 tomorrow. I entered my house and my mom is waiting for me. They never waited for me to arrive unless they have something to tell me.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. I admit, I'm kind of scared and nervous because usually we are having this "talk" about my grades, school, attitude, and so on.

"We're going on vacation!" My mother says while showing me the tickets. I gasped.

"California? No way!" I squealed. "Thanks Mom!" I hugged my mom.

"Let's just say it's your birthday present and our vacation," My mom said. "Oh and we're leaving tomorrow."

"Guess I'll pack." I said before walking to my room to pack.

"Trish, you'd never believe it. I'm going on vacation!" I said to my best friend, Trish, who is on the phone with me.

"_**Wow, Ally. Tell me as soon as you meet a cute boy there!" **_Trish said.

"Oh, Trish. You are special!" I giggled. "I'll get back to you later, better start preparing my stuff. Bye!" I pressed the end call button. When I finished packing, I went to my 15 year-old sister, Ana's room.

"Hey Ann, you're not packing?" I asked.

"Not coming." Ana said, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"Oh yeah? Well how can I trust you to not host a party in the house, go inside my bedroom, and jump on my bed?" Ana shot me a glare.

"No worries, sis. I'm sleeping over at Patricia's."

"Fine." I said and shut her door.

**Austin's POV**

I can never be happier than the last day of school. My name is Austin Monica Moon. I don't even know why my middle name is _**Monica**_. I'm 16 and my life pretty much sucks right now. Oh and, I'm going on vacation tomorrow with my parents. We own a house at California so we are staying there for summer.

"Finally." I said.

**Second Author's Note: I know it's a really short chapter. But hey! It's the introduction, remember? Next chapter will be longer!**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 1: I Never Expected This

**A/N: Gee, thanks a lot for reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means a lot to me! I love you all my readers!**

_**bffs are always forever**_**: Thank you for the review! Here is the next chapter and keep reading! **

_**Gleemania123**_**: Thank you for the review! Ally will turn into a mermaid, but not now. I do not want to rush the plot. Probably in a few chapters then she will become one. Keep reading!**

_**jomathinksyostupid**_**: Haha I know right 'lol'**

_**Chapter One: I Never Expected This**_

**Ally's POV**

So we are taking the plane and I kinda slept until we arrived, so… Anyway, my parents said that we'd be staying at Aunt Sarah's. Have I ever told you that they have a 6-year-old daughter named Ivory? She is so cute and adorable.

"Ally? Ally? We're here." Someone was shaking me.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I sighed.

It was a 30 minute trip to Aunt Sarah's.

"Hello Penny, hi Ally. It is nice to meet you again."

"Yes, same to you to Aunt Sarah." I gave her a smile.

"Ivory? Ally is here!" she called.

"Hi Ally!" the 6-year-old said.

"Hey Ivory! I missed you!" I kneeled and hugged her.

"Let's go play! Let's go play!" Ivory squealed.

"Okay, let's go."

I like Ivory. She is like a little sister to me. She is adorable and polite, quite the opposite of Ana. She is somehow very protective of me even though she knows she is wayyyyy younger than me. I remember the time when she visited us in Miami, I fell and injured myself and she became my doctor. Weird right? It was supposed to be the other way around.

"Ally?" Ivory called, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Can we go out? Pweaseeeeeeeee." She requested.

"I don't know we'll ask your mom okay?"

"YAY!" with that, Ivory hugged me.

"Hey, Aunt Sarah, Ivory wants to go out. May take her to the park or somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure, Ally." Aunt Sarah replied.

After we played for 15 minutes, we went home. Plus I needed rest. I am really exhausted so I went to sleep. I woke up to the smell of mom's cooking.

"Dinner's ready!" my mom shouted. We gather at the dining table and ate.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"We could go to the beach!" Ivory suggested.

"Yes! Can we? I mean, I haven't gone surfing for a long time!" I shout.

"Okay, calm down, Ally. We're going to the beach then. Now finish your food." My mom said. I finished my food, went inside my room, and got a call from Trish.

"Hey Trish!"

"Hey, Ally! I miss you!"

"I miss you too!" I said.

"How's your vacation?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Better if you're coming with me!" I joked.

"Anyway, guess who got a job at the cupcake shop!"

"Please tell me you're on break."

"Oops, my break was like 2 hours ago! I forgot! Got to go!"

I rolled my eyes and she hung up. Typical Trish. Can't hold a job for more than 2 days. It's getting late so I slept.

**Austin's POV**

Wow, my house here is really big. I mean, not like I never been here, but last time I went here was like, what? Seven? Nine? Ten? I'm happy anyway. Some of my friends are here so I have company.

Wait, where's my room again? Oh yeah, I remember now.

I was really bored.

"Mom, I think I'm going to go to Dez's house." I told my mom.

"Okay." She answered.

_**Knock knock knock knock**_

I knocked on Dez's house door.

"Yes, what do you wa- AUSTIN!" Dez shouted which made my ears hurt.

"You don't have to shout you know." I said, still covering my ears.

"Sorry. Long time no see, dude."

Then we walked to Dallas' house. On our way, Dez keeps talking about his 'magical' typewriter. Seriously, what kind of typewriter is magical?

When we reached Dallas' house we knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Guys! Austin, long time no see," Dallas said. "This is like, what? 8 PM? You're crazy, visiting me so late."

"Okay, we just go home then." I joked.

"No, no, no! I was just kidding!" we laughed.

You see, Dallas was my best friend since middle school. But he had to move at high school.

"We really need to hang out. Does tomorrow sound okay to you guys?"

"Yeah, totally." I answered. Dez nodded in agreement.

"Beach at around 10? We could go surfing!" I suggested.

"Okay."

"Well, I better go home before my parents get angry. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on, Dez."

Did I ever mention that Dez's house is right beside mine? It's good though; at least I don't need to walk home alone at night.

_**The Next Day**_

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm ringing on my ears. It was my alarm. I don't know why I set it on during vacation. Well, I'm pretty excited today. I'm going to surf. I love surfing, it is my hobby. Everyone needs a hobby, right? Oh and I love swimming too!

I showered and brushed my teeth. I picked out my bathing suit and got my favorite bikini. It was red, my favorite color. I put on a grey tank top with black shorts and tied my hair into a ponytail. Everyone was already downstairs and ready to go. I was the latest one to finish.

"Come on, Ally. It's already 10." My mom said. To be honest, I am really slow when it comes to getting ready. It didn't take us long to reach the beach. Man, this place is packed! I took out a book that I brought and decided I will surf later. Then I heard a familiar voice speaking. Austin. Oh my God, Austin is here?!

'_**Please don't embarrass yourself, please don't embarrass yourself'**_ I prayed with my eyes closed.

"Hey Ally. What a coincidence! You're here too!" Austin said, smiling at me.

"Oh, um, hi Austin. Let me guess, you're, um, bringing friends?" I asked, smiling kind of awkwardly and trying my best not to blush.

"Yeah, this is Dallas," he said pointing to the boy with brown hair on his left. "And this is Dez," He pointed to a redheaded guy on his right. "Guys, this is Ally." I shook their hands and Dallas smiled at me. I was already attracted to this boy. He was very cute.

"Anyway, we're going surfing right now. It's nice to meet you." Dallas said. I nodded and they left.

I never expected this

**Second Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is shitty or bad. I made Dallas a good person here. He is a really nice guy at the series and I like him. I'll probably update next Friday. MAYBE. Well, school is really hard. I keep getting tons of shit, which some people call homeworks and exams. I need to study for my exams, otherwise my mom would've hanged me if I failed or get below 90. She's pretty obsessed about my grades…**

**Bye!**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 2: The Awakening of a Mermaid

**A/N: You guys are amazing! That's why I decided to update a lot faster lol. Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! I kind of ignored my homeworks and all just to write this chapter! I'll do it after I finished this one (Nobody's asking haha)!**

_**primjay10**_**: Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

_**(Guest 1)**_**: Thanks for the review!**

_**ashray4**_**: I know right! I love mermaids too! I always wanted to be one lol. Just kidding! But somehow I am kinda serious ._.**

_**zendayagomez**_**: Well, read this one! :-D**

_**Gleemania123**_**: Haha, thanks a lot! I really appreciate your reviews!**

_**(Guest 2)**_**: Well, I don't know, I guess I'll just wait for the future chapters first. But what I have in mind is that Ally will think Dallas is cute and all but she actually has a crush on Austin and well, a big one :-P**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**I do not own anything!**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE TEENAGE MERMAID'S SECRET**_

"Hey Ally. What a coincidence! You're here too!" Austin said, smiling at me.

"Oh, um, hi Austin. Let me guess, you're, um, bringing friends?" I asked, smiling kind of awkwardly and trying my best not to blush.

"Yeah, this is Dallas," he said pointing to the boy with brown hair on his left. "And this is Dez," He pointed to a redheaded guy on his right. "Guys, this is Ally." I shook their hands and Dallas smiled at me. I was already attracted to this boy. He was very cute.

"Anyway, we're going surfing right now. It's nice to meet you." Dallas said. I nodded and they left.

I never expected this.

_**Chapter 2: The Awakening of a Mermaid**_

**Ally's POV (Short)**

After I finished reading a chapter of my book, I walked to a small booth where you can rent surfboards. I should have brought one! I got a purple colored board with pictures of flowers on it and went to the sea. It was a really good thing there are waves here. I was in my bathing suit right now and ready to surf! Let's just say, I am really excited! It didn't take 30 minutes when my board kind of flipped over. Fuck, it's really deep! It's like, probably as deep as the Mariana Trench, which was not true. Wait a second.

'_**Am I breathing underwater?!'**_ I shuddered at the thought. When I was about to go back to land, I felt someone or something grabbing my foot and I was pulled deep underwater…

**Austin's POV (Really short)**

As my friends and I walked around the beach, I noticed Ally is not around. Not even swimming or surfing or whatever. Then I saw Cassidy talking to Kate and Kat. Kate and Kat were twins, by the way. They looked like twins.

"Hey, Cassidy!" I called and she turned to me.

"Oh hey Austin!"

"Nice necklace you got there." I said. She had on a gold necklace with gold seashells on it.

"Thanks. I gotta go. It was fun talking to you. Bye!" Then she left.

**Cassidy's POV (Unexpected right? I know, I know)**

You see, I never really tell anyone about this necklace. Sure they have seen it, but nobody knows the secret behind it. I am a mermaid. Well, the people from the sea has been telling me that someone my own age is a mermaid too. I have to use this necklace every time. If I remove it or if it gets removed, I transformed into a mermaid, which is why this necklace is so important. My identity has to be a secret. So anyway, I have to go deep underwater to see who was the new mermaid. I swam to the middle of the sea, took my necklace off, and I have my golden tail, which explains why my necklace is gold. Mermaids have the choice to pick their own tails. I love being one. As I get nearer to the 'Mermaid Kingdom', I saw a familiar brunette who seemed lost. She was probably pulled down here and don't know where to go, just like what happened to me.

Wait, is that _**Ally Dawson**_?!

"Ally!" I shouted and swam quicker to her.

"Cassidy? You, you, you are a mermaid?! Seriously, what is going on? Why can I breathe underwater? Why do I swim faster than usual? Why are you a mermaid? Where am I?" Wow, I just came and I was attacked by a billion questions.

"Okay, listen, please don't panic but- YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MERMAID! ISN'T THAT COOL?" I squealed. Ally looked shocked.

"Please tell me this is a dream, please tell me this is a dream!"

"Well, sorry, but it's not, here let me prove it!" With that I slapped her on her face. I don't know what I'm doing but I just laughed.

"Ow! Cassidy! What was that for?" She asked, rubbing her cheek that I just slapped.

"Told you it wasn't a dream!" I said, still laughing. "Come! I'll get you a tail and show you around!" I took her hand and led her to a place with necklaces. Below the necklaces are the tails, which was the same color as the necklace.

"Please don't tell me we have to pay. I left my wallet in my bag and it's on land!" She said to me.

"Oh relax!" I said, giggling to how unaware she was.

"Anyway, Cassidy, when my surfboard flipped over, something or someone grabbed my leg and brought me here. What or who are they? Why do they pulled me instead of someone else?" She asked.

"It's because you're going to be a mermaid, silly! Oh and they are the Queen's minions!" I replied and laughed.

"But why me?"

"Well, it runs in the family!" I smiled.

"But my mom isn't one."

"My mom isn't one either! It skips a generation. Our grandmothers are mermaids. Our granddaughters are going to be one too!" I said and smiled at her. "Anyway, go on and pick your tail!" I told her and she picked one. It was a sparkly red tail with a red necklace to match.

"What's this necklace for?" She asked for what seemed the trillionth time.

"You have to keep it, always use it. It gives you your legs. Once you remove it, you have your tail. Which is why, I need you to use it at every time and never, ever lose it. You have to keep your identity a secret. If you needed anything from here, just go to the place where you got pulled, and remove your necklace where everybody can't see you. Just come to me at my house or at school if you have anything to ask, we'll talk somewhere private!" I said and giggled. Then I put my necklace and she did too, and swam to the surface.

**Second Author's Note: In case you guys are confused, Cassidy is a good person too in my fanfiction. She is Ally's best friend, second from Trish, and she will be Ally's guide to living a mermaid life. I'll need ideas for the name of the villain in this story. Any gender. I hope you guys can help me! It's still far from this chapter (about the villain will show up thing) but I wish to pick a name soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 3: The Magic of Mermaids

**A/N: Back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I know I may be rushing the plot, but trust me, this story is not only until Chapter 5 to 10!**

_**Gleemania123**_**: Haha, thank you! I don't really like stories when Cass is bad too, so I made one in which she's a good friend :-D**

_**(Guest 1)**_**: Ally didn't turn into a mermaid before because in my story, the girl who is intended to be a mermaid will become one on a certain age. Like Cassidy, she is the same age as Ally, but she became a mermaid younger than her. Hope it's clear enough :-D**

_**ashray4**_**: Thanks for the review! **

_**DannySamLover20**_**: Thanks for the review! I'll keep going :-D**

_**Designer101**_**: Thanks for the idea! I'll think about it :-)**

_**queenc1**_**: Here's what happens next…**

_**(Guest 2)**_**: Thanks for the review! I love mermaids too!**

_**primjay10**_**: Thanks for the idea! I was confused at first when you said Arial, I thought it was a name of a television series, but it was actually Ariel, The Little Mermaid is it? I'll think about it!**

_**LaurenJr**_**: Thank you! Evil mermana, huh? :-D**

_**zendayagomez**_**: Yes, I decided to make Cassidy a good character because it flows with the story…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE TEENAGE MERMAID'S SECRET**_

"What's this necklace for?" She asked for what seemed the trillionth time.

"You have to keep it, always use it. It gives you your legs. Once you remove it, you have your tail. Which is why, I need you to use it at every time and never, ever lose it. You have to keep your identity a secret. If you needed anything from here, just go to the place where you got pulled, and remove your necklace where everybody can't see you. Just come to me at my house or at school if you have anything to ask, we'll talk somewhere private!" I said and giggled. Then I put my necklace and she did too, and swam to the surface.

_**Chapter 3: The Magic of Mermaids**_

**Ally's POV**

This is definitely a dream… Isn't it? But if it was a dream, it wouldn't hurt when Cassidy slapped me.

I rubbed my red cheek. She is one strong girl!

"Ally!" My mom shouted. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!"

"Okay, Mom!" I shouted back.

I grabbed my toiletries and filled my bathtub with water and jumped in. yeah, you may be thinking, who takes a bath with clothes on? Me, I do. I don't care if my clothes get wet. After all I'm trying a little experiment. I took off my red necklace and I counted how many seconds before I have my tail **(1)**.

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…**_

My legs disappeared and was replaced by a red tail. It was shimmering and beautiful, yet slimy and wet, much like a fish's skin. My gray tee changed into a scaly sleeveless top that was also red. Now I don't feel like showering and I just soaked myself. I put my necklace back on and got my legs again. To my surprise, my clothes were dry. I was about to reach for the plug when the water from the tub followed the direction of my hand. I lowered my hand down and the water fell too. Sticking out my pointer finger, I pointed the water and moved my finger up.

_**Hydrokinesis, eh?**_ I smirked to myself as I went back to my room, changed my clothes, and joined Mom, Aunt Sarah, and Ivory for dinner.

The next day I went to Cassidy's house to tell her about my newfound powers. Besides, she probably has it too. She knows mermaids more than I do.

_**DING DONG!**_

**Cassidy's POV**

_**DING DONG! **_I heard my doorbell ring. I was surprised when I saw it was Ally.

"Ally?"

"Hey, Cass. Can I talk to you for a moment? I need to tell you something."

Then she told me about her powers.

"Um, yeah, us, mermaids, we have special powers. Like me, my power is heat **(2)**." I told her. "See, I have to focus on the object I want to burn." I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"CASSIDY!" Ally shouted. I immediately opened my eyes and saw that her skirt was on fire. Good thing she used her power so her skirt didn't burn. I can't help but laughed.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't too focused!" I said in between laughs.

"This is not funny you know!"

"Hey why don't we go for a swim at the sea?" I suggested and she nodded.

When we arrived at the beach, we swam to the middle of the sea where people can't see us, and removed our necklaces.

"Red and gold, huh?" Ally said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, took her hand and swam deep underwater.

"Super speed?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah!"

We swim through the corals, we chased fishes, and so on. It was fun being a mermaid. And I mean REALLY fun.

"_**Ally… Cassidy… You know you can't hide, I'm watching you, but you can't see me…"**_ a voice said.

"Eeekk! Who are you?" Ally asked, terrified.

"_**You don't have to know… Not yet…"**_ the voice answered. Then it disappeared.

"Who is that?!" I stared at Ally in horror.

**Second Author's Note: Short chapter, but I have to make it short! Yeah, you may probably hate me for not making Austin's POV or probably thinking, why is Austin not the main character? Not yet! Soon. **

**(1) & (2) **_**A reference to H2O: Just Add Water. 10 seconds, but not touching water. Don't own H2O…**_

**-A**


	5. Chapter 4: All the Magic and Fun At Sea

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I don't think I'll be uploading next week cause I'm going to have my finals. Thanks for the reviews btw!**

_**queenc1**_**: You have to read this chapter.**

_**DannySamLover20**_**: Yes, I also like it. That's why I used an H20 reference.**

_**Gleemania123**_**: Thanks!**

_**hey.i'm. **_**: I love mermaids too!**

_**primjay10**_**: Thanks! I noticed you review in almost or all of my chapters so, cookie for you! Lol**

_**Nazzta**_**: Thanks!**

_**ashray4**_**: Cleo isn't really my favorite character, but to me it fits in the story, so I gave Cassidy Rikki's power.**

_**Austinandallylover053452**_**: Lol, amazballs ;-D Thanks for the review!**

_**Samantha**_**: Here's what happens next! :-D**

**Oh and starting from now, I'm not writing the (name) POV. Like for example, I write 'Austin Moon' instead of 'Austin's POV'**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE TEENAGE MERMAID'S SECRET**_

"Super speed?" She asked, smirking.

"Yeah!"

We swim through the corals, we chased fishes, and so on. It was fun being a mermaid. And I mean REALLY fun.

"_**Ally… Cassidy… You know you can't hide, I'm watching you, but you can't see me…"**_ a voice said.

"Eeekk! Who are you?" Ally asked, terrified.

"_**You don't have to know… Not yet…"**_ the voice answered. Then it disappeared.

"Who is that?!" I stared at Ally in horror.

_**Chapter 4: All the Magic and Fun at Sea**_

**Ally Dawson**

Although I'm quite terrified about the voice thing that happened before, I was quite happy. An inspiration for a new song pop up inside my head, so I took my songbook and began writing.

'_**Cause I'm no ordinary girl**_

_**I'm from the deep, blue underworld**_

_**Land or sea**_

_**The world's my oyster**_

_**I'm the pearl**_

_**No ordinary girl**_

Actually, it kind of describes my mermaid life. You know, now that I'm a mermaid and I'm not an ordinary girl anymore. I decided I would visit Cassidy.

"Hey Cassidy. Remember the voice that we heard when we were going swimming?"

"Um, yes? The one that goes 'Ooohh Ally, Cassidy, I'm watching you but you can't fucking see me!'" She said in an annoying, squeaky voice.

"Wow, you actually swore." I said in shock. She gasped and widened her eyes.

"I do?"

"You know you can be stupid sometimes." I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who do you think she might be?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the wicked witch of the west or Ursula." She said. "I think." She muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Let's go search for clues. It could be somewhere in the sea or something." I suggested.

"This could be more than just searching for clues like detectives. Well, mermaid detectives. It could be like, an _**adventure**_!" She said, emphasizing the word 'adventure'.

"Yeah, well let's go!" I half-shouted, pulling her to the beach.

"Heck Ally, I nearly got my eyeballs of my eyes. If that makes sense." I simply roll my eyes and we swam to the middle of the sea. We transformed into mermaids and searched around for clues as to who this 'voice' is. When we reached the bottom of the sea, there was this kind of metal thing- which was a circle- with the symbol of some elements: earth, water, fire, and lightning.

"_**Cassie, use your waterproof camera and take a picture of that. Quick." **_I told her using telepathy. She nodded and took a picture.

Great! We got one clue!

"_**We'll search again tomorrow."**_ She told me. I nodded and we swam back to the land.

When our heads are above the water, I realized something was missing. I gasped when I realized what it was.

"CASSIDY!" I yelled. This got her attention.

"What?"

"My necklace! It's not here!" I panicked.

"You are too serious in searching for clues that you forgot to keep it." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"The boys are coming!" I said.

"Great." She groaned. I spotted a big rock and I pulled Cassidy at the back of the rock so we can hide our tails. At least.

"Oh hey Ally! Hey Cassidy!" Austin waved. Just as I thought.

"What are you doing here?" Dez asked.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Cassidy asked him back.

"You answered me with another question!" he said.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanna hang around here. I mean, we meet here, so-" Austin started to say, but was cut off by none other than Cassidy.

"No, sorry." I saw Austin frowned.

"But why not?" he asked, coming closer. If he gets too close he could definitely see our tails.

"Uh… I, uh… We um…" Cassidy! Great, you're stuttering.

"Don't come closer! We're naked!" I mentally slapped myself.  
_**"Really Ally? That's all you can do? Saying we are naked?" **_Cassidy told me telepathically.

Austin made a disgusted look on his face, but it soon turned into a smirk.

"Ew. But it must be a good sight." He said then winked at me. I mean, _**us**_.

"Pervert." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'll catch you later!" He said. Then he and his friends left.

"You're welcome." I said sarcastically to Cassidy.

"What should I say 'thank you' to you for?" she asked.

"You near- we nearly get caught! If it wasn't for me, he would find out already." I said.

"Wait, what are we doing before they interrupted us again?"

"We were searching for my necklace, silly." I rolled my eyes at how forgetful she was.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ally look over there!" Cassidy said, pointing to a little girl who was playing with my necklace at the shore.

"My necklace!" I was about to swim to the girl when Cassidy pulled me.

"Ally, no! You have to use some other way to get that necklace back. You cannot show anyone your mermaid form! Not even _**her**_." Cassidy said, pointing to the girl for the second time. I nodded. I used my hydrokinesis to take my necklace back. I made a ball of water and moved my hand so that my necklace is in the middle of the water. Then I pull it back to me and put my necklace on. Cassidy followed my actions, except she didn't need to take her necklace back, of course. Well, we got one clue.

**Austin Moon **_**(The moment you've all been waiting for lol)**_

"Um, I was wondering if you wanna hang around here. I mean, we meet here, so-" I began, but I was interrupted by Cassidy.

"No, sorry."

"But why not?" I asked, coming closer to the girls.

"Uh… I, uh… We um…" Cassidy is stuttering?

"Don't come closer! We're naked!" Ally said.

Wow, that was… Odd. I don't truly believe her though. It's as if they are hiding something from me. I mean, who would swim in the sea without clothes on?

"I'll catch you later!" I said. Then my friends and I left them.

They also seem to be hanging out together a lot more often. Especially at the beach. Whenever I go to the beach, I would always see her and Cassidy swimming together. It seem like they can't separate with water.

**The Next Day:**

I'm going to the beach again today. Well, I just wanna see if the girls are there. I still need to know what's going on. When I arrived at the beach, Ally and Cassidy are there, but they are not swimming, however. So I decided I would confront them about it. About why they are acting really weird yesterday. Cassidy never stutters unless she's nervous, in a loss of words, or if she is lying.

"Hey guys. WhyareyouactingsoweirdyesterdayImean-" I said it all in one breath, until Ally stopped me while putting her hands in the air gesturing me to slow down.

"Whoa, hold on. don't speak to-"Before Ally could finish, water splashed on me. How is that supposed to happen? Ally gasped before looking strangely toward her hands.

"I'll be back later. Better go change." I said. I jogged to my house and changed. I kept replaying what happened in the beach today. The girls are definitely hiding something from me, and I will find out what it is…

**Second Author's Note: Oh my God, I am so sorry for not updating in a while! You may think I'm dead but I'm not! First of all, I'm having my finals this week and I need to study. Second, I'm having MAJOR writer's block for a week or so. Third, I've been really busy lately, I have to do a project which was also for my final exam grade, and I have get ready for a presentation. **

**So, Austin is getting suspicious… Do you guys think he will find out they are mermaids one day? Well, it's my story so only I know if he will find out or not. It could be a 'no' :P**

**Oh and the part that Ally wrote in her songbook, it's some of the refrain of NO ORDINARY GIRL by INDIANA EVANS (I don't own it!). It's the theme song of H2O: Just Add Water. I am a really big fan of H2O. That's why I made a lot of references to that series! The series inspired me to write this story and I really like mermaids. I hope to be one. **

**Oh right, sorry. I'll cut the crap and I'll shut up now :P**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Friend?

**A/N: OMG! Sorry for not updating! I was out of town and there was no wifi, damn it! I'm changing the title of this story, just FYI. Plus the title of this chapter is meant to be a question. Be sure to check out my new story, A Princess In Love!**

_**AusllyBeliever**_**: Well, you just have to keep reading. I BELIEVE IN AUSLLY TOO! (I'm going insane lol)**

**I'm sorry to **_**Guest**_** since I can't update a lot sooner. I got General Rehearsals tomorrow and I need to dance for graduation day. **

**I just realized that the girl who portrays Tilly Thompson shares the same first name with me! (nobody's gonna ask hehe)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FILLER! SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S SHORT!**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE TEENAGE MERMAID'S SECRET**_

Before Ally could finish, water splashed on me. How is that supposed to happen? Ally gasped before looking strangely toward her hands.

"I'll be back later. Better go change." I said. I jogged to my house and changed. I kept replaying what happened in the beach today. The girls are definitely hiding something from me, and I will find out what it is…

_**Chapter 5: A New Friend?**_

**Cassidy Block (1)**

"This is bad, Ally Dawson. Really bad," I sighed in frustration. "Austin's gonna found out about this soon. Didn't I explain how to control your powers?"

"First of all, sorry. Second, you didn't completely explain it." She mumbled the last part, but I caught it anyway.

I sighed. "You're expecting me to explain it again?" I asked, looking up to her. She nodded slowly. I groaned. "Okay, let's start it all over again."

**Two hours later**

"Get it?" I asked impatiently.

"Unfortunately, I got it." She said with a smirk on her face. I shot her a glare and she just laughed. Laughed. Now I hate that word. Sorta.

"Do you think the wicked witch of the south is actually a 'master of disguise'?" she asked me, putting air quotes when she said 'master of disguise.'

I raised an eyebrow at her. A few seconds later I realized what she's talking about.

"Ooooh," I said, dragging the O's. "Maybe. We have to find out." She nodded in agreement.

"Cassidy! Transfer the picture of the metal thing to your laptop. Now." I copied the picture and stared at her, as if asking her what to do next.

"Do you think that the symbols in this metal mean something? Like, maybe it's the um, you know, what kind of powers the wicked with of the south has?" she said. I snickered at the nickname Ally got for _**her**_. Then a big grin formed on my face.

"You're right! You're a genius!"

"I know I am." She said, smirking _**again**_.

"Don't get cocky, Ally-gator, and wipe that damn smirk on your face, _**please**_." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Say, why don't we take a walk around here?" I suggested.

"Suuuuureeee."

**Tilly Thompson **

**(Unexpected, I know.)**

I was just taking a walk around the neighborhood (since I'm new here) when I saw two girls around my age, walking around too. Who knows they live around here. It's always good to have new friends, right? As I walk toward them, I could tell they were surprised.

"Um, hello. My name is Ally Dawson," the brunette introduced. "This is Cassidy Block," she pointed to the blonde. "Are you new here?"

I nodded. "ARRGGHHHH! We are having a new friend!" Cassidy squealed.

"Hey, do you guys believe in mermaids?"

_**Stupid girl, stupid girl, why the hell did you ask that?**_

**Shut up, I wasn't thinking!**

I saw them froze and glancing at each other.

"Um, sure?" Cassidy said nervously.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked, unsure whether I should tell or not.

"You can trust us." Ally assured.

"Can I really, really, _**really**_ trust you? Because I shouldn't tell anyone about this and this is extremely-"

"YOU CAN TRUST US! WE WON'T TELL ANYONE! PROMISE." Cassidy said, exasperated.

"I'm a mermaid." I whispered, making sure only they could hear it.

"You are?" Cassidy and Ally asked in unison.

"Cool, we are one too!" Ally said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Whoopee! Mermaid buddies?"

"Mermaid buddies!" Ally and I said together.

**(1) I don't know her last name in A&A so I took Massie's last name. (Massie from The Clique. Don't own anything.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Curiosity?

**A/N: I'm not dead! I have this one question on my mind. Are mermaids supernatural or fantasy? Some of my friends considered them supernatural and vice versa. What do you guys think? :/**

**Shoutout to **_**dancer00 (Guest)**_** for giving me an idea for this chapter (which I am using right now)**

**One more thing, if anyone of you likes Spongebob Squarepants (don't own), please read my friend's story **_**The Card Dimension **_**by **_**jomamathinksyostupid. **_**Thanks!**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE TEENAGE MERMAID'S SECRET**_

"YOU CAN TRUST US! WE WON'T TELL ANYONE! PROMISE." Cassidy said, exasperated.

"I'm a mermaid." I whispered, making sure only they could hear it.

"You are?" Cassidy and Ally asked in unison.

"Cool, we are one too!" Ally said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Whoopee! Mermaid buddies?"

"Mermaid buddies!" Ally and I said together.

_**Chapter 6: Curiosity?**_

_**Third Person**_

_**(Unknown Location)**_

"Find them. I don't care what happens to them." the mysterious being commanded.

"My Queen, there is a new girl joining them. She is another mermaid, which makes their force stronger." The shape shifter answered.

"And do you think I care? Leave more interesting artifacts so they will be more intrigued in solving their little _**mystery**_. Sooner or later, they'll be falling down my trap." _**She **_spat, the venom clear in _**her **_voice.

Her servant trembled with fear. "Y- yes, my Queen."

"Very well."

The shape shifter (her servant) left the chamber.

_**Ally Dawson**_

And here we are!

Melody's.

Oh, I love this place.

Let me tell you the reason why we're here. Yes, _**we're**_.

Cassidy insisted to tell Tilly about our "so-called" mission about this freaky someone out there. Sigh. Cassidy, being Cassidy, became so excited about telling her the whole story until she dragged Tilly and I to Melody's. _**Literally **_dragged us. Let me repeat myself.

Oh, I love this place. In case you haven't noticed, it was sarcasm.

"And then Ally was like 'Cassidy! It's a good thing my skirt haven't burn down!'" Then they burst out laughing. The laughter died down and they tried to catch their breaths while I gave Cassidy a death glare. I swear if glares could really shoot daggers, she would have fifty plus daggers on her body.

"Cool, you can heat water! I can freeze them." I watched as Tilly clenched her fists and then my coke froze.

"Great, but please not on my coke?"

Tilly laughed.

"I'm gonna go for a swim, okay? I'll see you around." I was replied by an 'okay' and I left Melody's.

I went for a swim in my usual spot. You guessed it.

In the middle of the sea.

I switched into my mermaid form and swam very deep under the sea. I found a small shell floating and decided to keep it. I swam to the surface and put my necklace back on, turning my tail back to my feet.

As I was walking back to Aunt Sarah's house, I couldn't help but feel someone was tailing me. I jumped and turned around. What I saw caught me completely off guard.

"Austin?" There was a pause before I continued, "What are you doing here? You scared the pickle out of me!"

"Pickle?" he asked, confused.

"Forget I said anything. So what's the real reason you're following me?"

"Oh, um, about that," he started scratching the back of his neck and began stuttering, "I- was about to- do you- do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure." _**'Of course, I would love to, Austin! I love you!' **_was what I wanted to say. But this was not the right time. Not yet.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, Alls." He smiled. Oh, I love the nickname he just gave me. Wait.

"Um, Austin? I want to give you this." I hand him the shell I found earlier in the sea.

"You shouldn't have, but thanks anyway."

"No problem." I said, smiling.

"Tomorrow, 10 at Jive Park?"

There is a park here? Oh well, I'll ask Aunt Sarah where it's located.

"Okay."

"Great. Bye!" Before he left, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was blushing scarlet red, if people saw me, I guess they would think my face was on fire. He waved goodbye and left. I was now grinning ear to ear and started walking again to my aunt's house.

_**Austin Moon**_

You know that saying "curiosity killed the cat" don't you? Well, one thing for sure, I figured that the girls' secret has something to do with water. After a few hours (Yes, hours.) of research, I discovered that the shell Ally gave me was found deep underwater where no man could go. I was starting to get even more curios, if that was possible.

**The Next Day:**

Turns out, Ally likes music, just like me. She writes songs, I'm terrible at songwriting. I like to sing, she has stage fright. So I asked her to be my music partner.

(Line Break)

I decided to do a little spying. I overheard Ally telling Cassidy and their new friend, um, Tiffany, Tilly, whatever her name is, to go to the lake at 5. Well, I wanted to see what they're up to. And I was shocked at what I see.

**Flashback:**

_**I was walking back home after hanging out with Ally when I saw her talking to Cassidy and Tilly. Their conversation seemed to be interesting. Their conversation went a little like this:**_

"_**The lake at 5? Sounds good to you?" That was Tilly.**_

"_**There is a lake here?" Ally asked.**_

"_**Yes, I'll walk you the lake maybe?" Cassidy suggested.**_

_**Ally nodded and said, "Sure, I'm free at 5."**_

"_**The lake at 5, that is!"**_

_**Of course me, being me, couldn't help but think 'What are they doing there?' and I guess you know what I did. Yup, I went to the lake.**_

_**Shocked at what I see would be an understatement.**_

_**Ally and Cassidy removed their necklace. In case you're wondering, Tilly doesn't have one. And they jump into the lake and became mermaids after 10 seconds. **_

_**Mermaids. **_

_**Freaking mermaids. **_

_**I always thought they weren't real. They didn't saw me there, though; they never did, which was a good thing.**_

**-End of flashback-**

Yeah, mermaids.

**Second Author's Note: Austin finds out! OMG! The 'Ally found a shell and gives it to Austin and Austin does some research' is a scene from H2O. I don't know what to fill this chapter with. **

**Audxx**


	8. Another AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating. I think I really messed up on this story so what I'm gonna do is rewrite it. Don't worry! It's a mermaid story too, just with different plot!**_


End file.
